My World Is Over
by AiyanaSedai
Summary: Songfic...Bulma is determined to have Vegeta now that Yamcha is out of the pic....what does he think about all this, though...
1. My World Is Over

My World is Over

Disclaimer: DBZ is property of Funimation, A. Toriyama, etc…_My World Is Over_ is from the video _That Thing You Do_

__________________________

How come you said that it would only be me for you?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma Briefs, richest woman in the world, president of Capsule Corporation, slammed the door on her brand new, crimson GTO. She made her way up the walkway, and slid a key into the doorknob. Quietly opening it and not bothering to retrieve the key, she slipped into the house and stealthily made her way to the bedroom. Hearing distinctive noises, her anger grew and when she reached the door, she slammed it open.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

When all of my friends tell me they've seen you with somebody new

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Her eyes widened, then narrowed in fury when she saw three sluts draped across Yamcha. Her boyfriend. Well…that would not be a problem anymore. He had shot up, eyes panicked when he saw her. He tried to stutter out excuses, but she ignored them. Pulling the diamond ring from her finger, she held it up so he could see, smiling mockingly. The smiled quickly became a scowl as she dropped it and ground her foot on it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

It hurts me so badly deep down inside when I think about all of your lies…OhOooohOh!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tears glistened in her deep blue eyes as she strode through the hallway and out the door. She climbed into her car and as she screeched out of the driveway, she saw Yamcha standing in the doorway, a sheet wrapped around his frame. As she disappeared, she saw him shrug, and go back inside.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Your world goes on, but for me, my world is over! Your love is gone, so for me, my world is over…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Her pillow was soaked as Bulma curled up on her soft canopy bed in her dark room. The clock's bright green digital numbers read 2:36 a.m. She couldn't sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

I lay awake thinking about all the plans that we made. Were you in love, or was it just one more game that you played?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma wiped away her tears and rose slowly from the bed. Scribbling a quick note, she walked toward the bathroom.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Well, since I found out, baby, everything's black; cuz I know that you're not comin' back, OhOooohOh!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Reaching into the compartment behind the mirror above the sink, she pulled out a shiny silver razor. Pressing it onto her wrist, she slashed down and watched the red blood pool, then flow in a crimson river to the floor. The pain in her chest overcame any she might have felt from the wound.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Your world goes on, but for me, my world is over! Your love is gone, so for me, my world is over …

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and pressed a towel onto the wound. Turning her head, she met the coal black eyes of the Saiyan prince. He didn't speak, just stopped the blood flow, and carefully wrapped up her wrist.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

I don't know where I'm going to go now, but I've got to move on somehow. OhOhOhOoohOh

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Laying her head on his chest, Bulma allowed Vegeta to carry her to the bed. To her surprise, he set her down gently, then crawled in next to her, wrapping her up in his muscular frame. The pain of betrayal dimmed a bit, but still thudded inside as she drifted into the dream world.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

It hurts me so badly deep down inside when I think about all of your lies…OhOooohOh! Your world goes on, but for me, my world is over! Your love is gone, so for me, my world is over …

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When she awoke, the Saiyan was still wrapped around her, peacefully sleeping although it was past 7 o'clock. She snuggled more deeply into his arms, smiling at the gentleness he showed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

I don't know where I'm going to go now, but I've got to be strong somehow. OhOhOhOoohOh

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once more, the blue haired scientist drifted into the world of slumber, safe in the arms of her prince.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

My world is over.


	2. Ghost of You and Me

Ghost Of You And Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or this song…DBZ is A. Toriyama's, and the song is by BBMak

__

~*~*~*~*~*~

What am I supposed to do

With all these blues

Haunting me everywhere

No matter what I do

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta slammed his fist into one of the training bots and dodged a ki blast he had fired and had reflected back at him. No matter how hard he trained, he could not seem to get the stupid woman off his mind. Everything he did, reminded him constantly about her. When he trained, the GR and the robots reminded him of her. When he ate, she was there, chattering about something or another, and if she wasn't, her ditzy mother reminded him of her. Sparring with Kakkarot was no help, because the baka third-class was the woman's best friend, and when he tried to meditate, thoughts of her just seemed to intensify. Her soft teal colored hair, and wide, innocent blue eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Watching the candle flicker out

In the evening glow

I can't let go

When will the night be over

~*~*~*~*~*~

The golden light shone softly from the full moon, bathing the Saiyan prince with its light. Even now, he could feel the tug a full moon always had on a Saiyan, instinct that drove him to become the great transformed beast, Oozaru. Even though his tail had been cut off, he could feel the pull. He then went to the bed and tried to sleep, but again, pictures of the blue-haired scientist ran thru his mind. He remembered that night when she tried to kill herself, when she had come back home crying bitter tears that nearly tore his heart apart. He could not understand the weakling human Yamcha. How could he treat such a perfect and delicate creature as he did? How could he stand to make her cry? Vegeta's dark eyes opened and he lay staring out at the moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name 

For what you put me through

It isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Vegeta's eyes opened once more, it was just as the sun was slipping over the horizon, as the gray of dawn was turning into liquid pools of crimson and orange. He had finally fallen asleep, haunted with dreams of the woman. No matter what he did, she was an ever present being on his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Seen a lot of broken hearts

Go sailing by

Phantom ships lost at sea

And one of them is mine

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once more as the dark prince tried to train in the Gravity Chamber, he thought of Bulma. He wondered how he could allow such weakness into his being. _No!_ He would not allow this. He was the prince of all Saiyans! No woman…

With a cry of despair, Vegeta fell to the floor and wept. This beautiful creature could never know what she did to him. She could never care for a cold hearted murder. She could never be his. A feeling he had never experienced swept over him, and for a long time, he remained motionless, despairing. Wishing he had never been brought back to life…wishing he had never met this woman. Yet knowing he would never change it if he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Raising my glass 

I sing a toast to the midnight sky

I wonder why 

The stars don't seem to guide me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta stood on top of the domed roof of Capsule Corporation, and stared at the millions of stars that permeated the dark heavens. Focusing on the spot where Vegeta-sei would be, he raised his ki in silent homage to his departed people. Soon, one day, he must ascend to the Super Saiyan level, to truly bring pride back to the Saiyan race, as their prince. Therefore, he must banish all thoughts of this woman. This stumbling block. This weakness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name 

For what you put me through

It isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~

As he sat down at the table, the blonde one, the woman's mother, chattered incessantly as she set the food she had prepared for him in front of him onto the table. He looked up from his meal briefly as he felt the woman enter the room, then continued eating, determined to ignore her. She tried to talk to him, but fell silent when she realized that he was not going to respond. His chest tightened in pain when he caught the hurt look in her shining crystalline blue eyes, but he steeled himself, forcing himself to ignore it. He must not lose his focus.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The ghost of you and me

When will it set me free

I hear the voices call

Following footsteps down the hall

Trying to save what's left 

Of my heart and soul

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Saiyan prince screamed in fury as his ki rapidly rose, sending a shock wave that swept the oncoming robots into the wall. The building shuddered, then began to collapse under the sheer force of his power. With a final cry, Vegeta fell to the ground exhausted. He eventually forced himself out of the pile of rubble, tight-lipped to keep from crying out from the pain. After taking several staggering steps, he collapsed. Feeling a cool hand on his face, he opened his eyes to meet the eyes of the woman. Whispering her name with a weak smile, he slipped into eternal darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Watching the candle flicker out

In the evening glow

I can't let go

When will the night be over

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta's eyes opened to see the hazy room that held the regeneration tank. Turning his head slightly, he saw the woman sitting in a chair next to him, awkwardly asleep. With a smile that reached his eyes this time, the dark prince allowed sleep to take over. He didn't care if he couldn't have her. To be near her was enough. As long as nobody took that away, he would be fine.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name 

For what you put me through

It isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. You Can't Touch Me Now

You Can't Touch Me Now  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song…DBZ belongs to A. Toriyama, etc. and the song is by Innocence

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't touch me now  
Like you did before  
You can't make me cry  
Baby, anymore

Now I'm feelin' strong  
No more cold dark love

Oh, you can try but  
Boy, you can't touch me now

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stretched as she drank in the warmth of the morning sun. Several days had past since Vegeta had blown up the GR, and surprisingly, things were a bit less strained between them. Yamcha had called several times, twice when she was in a meeting, and a few times when she was at home. She hung up on all of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Used to be the world to me  
Used to be the reason that I lived  
And I give, oh, baby  
Every day I trusted you  
And believe that you are on my side  
Guess I was blind, oh, baby

It was hard to do but I knew  
It was time to let go and I think you know  
I think you know

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spinning around, eyes tightly closed, Bulma swung her hips to the rhythm of the beat, singing loudly along with the radio. Nearly screaming when a hand touched her shoulder, she spun around to see a rueful looking Yamcha. Her face darkened, and he seemed to cower when he realized how angry she still was, but he managed to apologize, and beg for her forgiveness. Suddenly the words on the radio caught her attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't touch me now  
Like you did before  
You can't make me cry  
Baby, anymore

Now I'm feelin' strong  
No more cold dark love

Oh, you can try but  
Boy, you can't touch me now

~*~*~*~*~*~

For some reason, it struck her as funny, and she began laughing. Yamcha stared incredulously at her, but she simply shook her head, unable to speak. Finally, she pointed to the radio, and he listened. His face grew cloudy when the words registered, and he said something angrily to her. Not really paying attention, the blue-haired woman just waved him off and told him to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You knew how to get to me  
How to really cut with your words  
You wrote the book, oh, baby  
Now you say you've thought about

Everything that made us fall apart  
And we're so far, oh, baby  
Well, you've had some time and you admit  
You were wrong, too late I'm gone

Too late I'm gone!

~*~*~*~*~*~

He began yelling at her, and she fell silent, listening to him. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes when she heard him verbally assault her. Covering her ears, she screamed at him to leave, not wishing to hear his hateful words, as a seed of doubt began to creep into her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't touch me now  
Like you did before  
You can't make me cry  
Baby, anymore

Now I'm feelin' strong  
No more cold dark love

Oh, you can try but  
Boy, you can't touch me now

~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly, she was aware of silence. Opening her eyes, she saw her ex-lover staring terrified over her shoulder. Turning, Bulma saw the Saiyan prince standing in the doorway. His face held an expression she had never seen before, not even when Goku was around. Deep fury and rage seemed to permeate into his very soul. Energy swirled around him in a dark pattern. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, you've got some nerve to think that I'd  
Run back to you again and again  
When all you did was tear me down  
And you're not even my friend  
You're not even my friend

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamcha fled out the door without Vegeta uttering a word, and he started to follow. Bulma touched his arm to stop him, and, as tears ran down her face, asked him if what Yamcha said was true. He didn't answer, but pulled her into his embrace, holding her until her tears ran dry. When she collapsed, exhausted against him, he picked her up and carried her to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't touch me now  
Like you did before  
You can't make me cry  
Baby, anymore

Now I'm feelin' strong  
No more cold dark love (No more cold dark love)  
Oh, you can try but  
Boy, you can't touch me

~*~*~*~*~*~

Snuggling deep into the covers, the blue-haired scientist smiled. No matter what Yamcha said, she knew it was not true. Allowing sleep to overcome her, she dreamt of a soft touch and sad dark eyes then seemed to express such loneliness and sadness. She dreamt of a prince…

~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't touch me, hold me, give me love  
You can't make me cry  
You can't touch me, hold me, give me love  
Oh, you can try but  
Boy, you can't touch me now


	4. Scared

**__**

Scared 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song…DBZ belongs to A. Toriyama, etc. and the song is by A1 (I believe it is an Australian band)

I've walked the jungle,

Fought a lion with bare hands

The Prince of Darkness,

I'm a far better man!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta stared down at the peacefully sleeping figure. Ever since the day he had run that stupid mate of hers off, he had found himself coming to Bulma's room and watching her sleep. He was addicted. She looked so peaceful …

This was ridiculous. The Dark Prince reduced to obsessing over a weak human …

~*~*~*~*~*~

I've crossed the desert,

Never feared for my own

Where lightning strikes-I'll always go!

~*~*~*~*~*~

He was the Prince of the Saiyans! He had remorselessly killed millions, never feared anything, except maybe Frieza. Even then, he was constantly planning his revenge on the Ice-jin. How he would one day revenge his people.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eye of the tiger, not afraid to attack

Left Frankenstein-flat on his back

That witches' magic just ain't nothing to see

Cos' you're the one, who cast a spell onto me!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

He could have his choice of the most beautiful women across the galaxy. Never before had one being left him so unsure of himself, had this crazy affect on him, made him willing to risk his own life for them. Not even his family…

~*~*~*~*~*~

If you're looking for danger, here I come!

You better look out, it's just begun!

There's something that I want you to know!

(AAAAGGHH!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Not many people dared to defy the Dark Prince. You might as well dig your own grave. His temper and fury was renowned across the galaxy, and the strongest of warriors shuddered at the thought of facing him in battle. And he never backed down from a fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

I get the shivers down my spine,

Feel my body turning blue!! (so blue!!)

The feeling is so frightening

It's driving me insane

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

~*~*~*~*~*~

So why was he just sitting here outside this ningen's room? He was a Prince, she should be honored that he would choose her. Even as these thoughts crossed his mind, he knew he would never touch her without her consent. He was too scared of losing the delicate friendship they had. Although he would never admit being friends, of course.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The terminator-said he'd never be back!

Fight fire with fire, that's a natural fact!

Tell me your nightmare, and I'll give you my dream

I will protect you-whenever you SCREAM!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

He must be content with the knowledge that while he was alive, nothing could ever harm her. He would die a hundred times over if it gave her one more breath of life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

If you're looking for danger, here I come!

You better look out, it's just begun!

There's something that I want you to know!

(AAAAGGHH!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Movement from inside her room caught his attention. She shifted in her bed, and clutched the blanket tighter to herself. He could see the faint smile on her sleeping face and wondered what her dreams were to cause her to smile like this. Kami knows his were never pleasant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

I get the shivers down my spine,

Feel my body turning blue!! (so blue!!)

The feeling is so frightening

It's driving me insane

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

~*~*~*~*~*~

His thoughts drifted toward the coming android attack. He wondered if they would all make it out alive. The boy from the future had said that they didn't in his time. It was imperative he ascend to the Super Saiyan level. For the woman's sake.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Because you're always there

To let me know-sometimes we all get scared

I'm telling you I can't let you go-oh!

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

I get the shivers down my spine,

Feel my body turning blue!! (so blue!!)

The feeling is so frightening

It's driving me insane

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

~*~*~*~*~*~

He turned from the window outside her room, and settled on the balcony of his own. Moving silently into the house, he prepared for bed. Even if he must train as much as possible, the woman would throw a fit if he neglected is sleep. Her screeching in his ear was the last thing he needed. 

Although, she did look adorable when she grew angry…

~*~*~*~*~*~

I can feel it in the air, and my fevers going down

There's a chill across the town uh-oh-oooh-hoh!

The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you!

=========================================

Thanx to all who have reviewed so far! The next chapter is called _Distracted _by I5


	5. Distracted

****

Distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song…DBZ belongs to A. Toriyama, etc. and the song is by I5

~*~*~*~*~*~  
All the time   
It's always on my mind   
  
There are things that are runnin' through this young girl's   
head   
When I get up in the morning, when I'm goin' to bed   
When I'm drivin' in my car, when I'm talkin' on my   
cell'   
Crammin' for a final, when I'm watchin' TRL   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma Briefs jumped out of bed, and studied herself critically in the mirror. Her bluish hair was mussed, and her large crystalline blue eyes were hazy with sleep. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair, then went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she threw on a pair of jean shorts and a lavender colored tank top that revealed her stomach slightly. A matching headband graced her head, and thong sandals were on her feet, revealing light blue toe nails.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
I think about love   
I get distracted   
When I think about hookin' up with you   
It gets all my concentration   
  
When I think about you   
I go preoccupied   
You got me in a daze   
I get distracted   
~*~*~*~*~*~

When she entered the kitchen, her mother was already preparing breakfast. Vegeta was sitting at the head of the table, staring blankly into the wall. When she looked at him, his piercing black eyes bore into her, causing a chill to go up her spine. She demanded to know what he was staring at, and he smirked. When he asked why she insisted on showing of her disgusting body, she could feel the temperature in her body rise, as her anger grew. Only when her mother interfered did she stop ranting about how beautiful she was, and how men all over the world would kill for her to even talk to them. No one, not even Bulma, could say that she was humble. But, hey! Why be humble, when you look   
this good? Suddenly, he had risen from the table and was coming toward her. She gasped and took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother disappear through the kitchen . No help there. She backed up until she was pressed against the wall, and the Saiyan prince slowly followed, his coal black eyes never leaving hers. Placing both hands against the wall on either side of her head, he leaned his head close to her and whispered in a husky, seductive voice, then swiftly moved back to his seat. Mrs. Briefs returned to find a smirking prince sitting at the table, arms folded across his chest in satisfaction, as her daughter yelled that she was not a whore.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
When I'm standin' in a line at the ATM   
When I'm stirrin' my sugar in my café mocha blend   
When the radio is playin' a song like this   
I float away suddenly dreamin' of your kiss   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma fiddled with her coffee, staring into the murky brown liquid. Her mind played back to that morning when Vegeta had come uncomfortably close. She could see every detail of his finely chiseled face, his intense gaze that seemed to pierce her very soul. His soft lips… She could almost feel them brushing lovingly across her own, in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know it's crazy livin' in this fantasy   
But I don't know how to break this spell you put on me   
Tryin' to stay focused on the things I'm supposed to   
do   
But before I know it my attention's back on you   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Abruptly, the blue-haired scientist realized what she was thinking about, and her cheeks blazed red, happy that she was alone in her private lab. What was she thinking, this guy was a sadistic murderer!! Who cares if he has a body that reminisced of the ancient gods in the Greek legends? Who cares how good he looked, covered in sweat from his training, eyes intent with the faint gleam of battle? About his husky scent that she could almost smell right now…

~*~*~*~*~*~  
I think about love   
I get distracted   
When I think about hookin' up with you   
It gets all my concentration   
  
When I think about you   
I go preoccupied   
You got me in a daze   
I get distracted, yeah   
  
Disconnected, yeah   
Distracted, yeah (Can't help myself)   
You got me in a daze 

{Repeat with above verse}  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma pounded her head against the heel of her hand. No matter what she did, she could not get her mind of him! He was driving her crazy. In more ways than one…

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think about love   
I get distracted   
When I think about hookin' up with you   
It gets all my concentration   
~*~*~*~*~*~

The blue-eyed genius sighed in resignation. She just couldn't get her mind off the Saiyan prince. So, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. She grinned as ideas of how to break the barrier around a certain heart of ice ran through her mind. A little heat could to a long way…

~*~*~*~*~*~  
When I think about you   
I go preoccupied (Preoccupied)   
You got me in a daze (In daze)   
I get distracted, yeah   
Disconnected, yeah   
I get distracted   
Disconnected, yeah (It's what I do, I think about you)   
I get distracted   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanx for all who reviewed so far!!! The next chapter will be kind of an interlude from Bulma and Vegeta's POV. It will be from Goku's ^_~  



	6. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song…DBZ belongs to A. Toriyama, etc. and the song is Walt Disney's from _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Tale as old as time 

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Than somebody bends

Unexpectedly

* * *

The bumbling, yet powerful Saiyan known as Son Goku smiled as he watched the two in front of him. It was the night of Chi-Chi's birthday, and of course, Bulma had insisted on throwing her a party. The latter had obviously chased Vegeta out of his GR as well, and was playfully bantering with him. As usual.

* * *

Just a little change 

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Although….Goku frowned as he studied the other Saiyan's face. As Vegeta and Bulma traded insults, Goku noticed a subtle change in his manner. Although there was the usual anger and indifference, a different light glistened within Vegeta's eyes as he gazed at the blue-haired human.

* * *

Ever just the same 

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

* * *

Thinking about Trunks, the strange lavender-haired boy from the future, Goku smirked in a frighteningly similar way to his prince. It would not be long now before the boy would be conceived. Just looking at the happiness shining in his long time friend's crystalline blue eyes, and the contentment and strange warmth in the deep obsidian eyes of the Saiyan prince, he knew without a doubt that it would not be much longer now.

* * *

Tale as old as time 

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

* * *

Goku started from his thoughts as he felt his wife put her arms around him, and pull him toward the middle of the room to dance. He spared one last glance at his friends before allowing himself to be swept away with the music and love he saw in Chi-Chi's eyes.

* * *

Certain as the sun 

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

* * *

Wow….I almost forgot about this story!…..Sorry for not updating sooner... :( ... So….let me know what ya think…and next up: _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence 


	7. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song…DBZ belongs to A. Toriyama, etc. and the song is by Evanescence

* * *

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and watched the woman. She was eating his food, with a dreamy look in her eyes, not noticing the piercing gaze he sent her way. And apparently, not noticing the tantalizing picture she provided for this gaze, with her slightly disheveled hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, and slightly rumpled work clothes. Her lab coat was draped over the back of her chair.

Suddenly, Vegeta realized that she was staring right back. They sat their for along moment, gazing into each other eyes, one of the purest blue, the other dark, mysterious pools of intensity. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and she broke the connection and looked down. Vegeta let his eyes close for a moment, remembering the way she seemed to see to his very core. A place he was not entirely proud of.

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

* * *

He stood up and began stalking out the door. Her soft voice calling his name made him pause in step. He stopped but did not turn around. There was a moment of silence, then she moved to stand in front of him. Her small hand touched his cheek as she told him to come to her if he ever needed to talk. He was a little confused about that (did human _have_ to talk or something…talk about what?) but the closeness of her and her gentle touch stirred something deep within him.

* * *

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

* * *

He started to leave once more, then stopped when he heard the hurt sigh she gave. Without turning he hesitantly told the woman that he would do so and quickly fled to the Gravity Room. He spared one last look over his shoulder as he entered to training room and saw the look of happiness on her face. She then turned around, and disappeared from his view.

* * *

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

* * *

Vegeta turned the machine on, but did not begin his training. Levitating to the middle of the room, he folded his legs on his cushion of air and began meditating.

How was it that this woman could stir such feelings in him with a simple touch? He remembered having these feelings…loooong time ago. He also remember getting beaten to a near bloody pulp, for acting on them. Although not quite the same feelings perhaps. When he had been beaten, it was because he expressed a feeling of care for his mother as she left on a mission when he was three. His father had not been pleased to hear that his heir, one of the strongest Saiyans to be born in thousands of years, was clinging to the queen's leg, refusing to allow her onboard her pod. He had come down and taken the child himself, as well as "taught the lesson" himself.

No, this emptiness deep within his soul had not started with Frieza. It began the day he found out his mother would never be coming back.

* * *

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

Now this feeling that rose with the blue-haired woman….that was slightly different. With his mother, he had simply wanted the care and protection she had provided when he was little. With the woman, he wanted to protect and love her until the day that he died, making sure that she--

Wait a minute….LOVE? Vegeta's eyes flew open in horror. He had never in his entire life even thought this word in pertaining to himself, not even with his mother. He sat for a moment, not really thinking, then smirked. He was Prince. If he wanted to love someone, then no one could say otherwise and it was most definitely NOT a weakness…Not that anyone would be knowing these feelings he had…

* * *

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

* * *

His mind now jumped to another problem. His woman --HIS?--had told him to come to him if he ever needed to talk. That he could tell her anything. He considered her words carefully, then a slow genuine smile crossed his face, lighting up his dark eyes. She had said anything. Well, she would soon find out that she had been chosen for the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans. He ignored the nagging thought in the back of his mind that perhaps _he_ had been chosen instead. That was ridiculous, of course.

* * *

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)


End file.
